Foams are dispersions in which a gas is dispersed in a liquid material, a solid material, or a gel material. Rigid polyurethane foams are used for a variety of applications. For instance, rigid polyurethane foams can be utilized the appliance industry, as well as the building industry, among others. For some applications, rigid polyurethane foams may be utilized to provide thermal insulation, among other properties.